


Ce doux et impur sentiment d'amour

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Défis personnels [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Lemon, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Défi perso. Dans la vie, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Osamu Miya le sait, son frère jumeau aussi... Sauf que lui a tendance à ne pas en tenir compte. Comment continuer de nier cette évidence qui se cache au fond de son coeur? Le départ d'Atsumu pour le stage organisé par la délégation nationale de l'équipe de volley va malheureusement lui ouvrir les yeux. Yaoi. Miyacest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!Hey!Hey! Voici un autre défi perso avec cette fois-ci la thématique de l'amour interdit. Comme j'aime ne pas faire les choses à moitié, j'ai choisi comme sujet l'inceste. Oui, vous avez bien lu donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça ben, je vous montre vite la croix de sortie avant que vous ne soyez choqués par ce que vous risquez de lire car ce sera rating M.
> 
> Pour le ship, ce sera du Miyacest avec les jumeaux Miya de l'équipe des renards d'Inarizaki et il y aura aussi du HinaKage implicite et un chouia de MiyaKage à sens unique des deux cotés (mais rien de bien méchant). Voici la première partie. Bonne lecture :)

_'Samu et moi avons toujours été ensemble._

_Dans le ventre de notre mère._

_A notre naissance._

_En grandissant ensuite, main dans la main._

_Rien ne nous oblige de nous séparer._

_Après tout, lui et moi, nous sommes comme deux reflets d'un seul et même miroir._

_Nous sommes identiques et différents à la fois._

_On tente de combler ce petit espace vide qui nous sépare du tout que nous essayons de former._

_Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, moi._

_'Samu ne pense pas la même chose._

_Pourtant, c'est normal de vouloir toujours rester avec lui, non?_

_'Samu, tu es la personne qui me comprend le plus._

_Tu es plus qu'un frère pour moi._

_Depuis toujours, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon autre moitié._

_Alors pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi, 'Samu?_

_Ça fait mal quand tu n'es plus près de moi._

_Tu m'avais promis qu'on allait découvrir plein de choses ensemble, non?_

_Alors pourquoi?_

Osamu Miya regardait le ciel par la fenêtre de sa salle de classe d'un air pensif. L'automne était dans l'air et il pouvait voir les feuilles d'érable tomber en se laissant ensuite voguer par le souffle du vent. C'était un spectacle simple mais agréable à regarder comme dirait leur capitaine Kita. D'ailleurs, le club de volley d'Inarizaki n'avait pas entrainement aujourd'hui, histoire de profiter d'un moment de repos.

L'équipe des renards avait réussi à gagner sa place aux nationales et fut déjà considérée comme une des favorites pour le tournoi. Toutefois, si son frère 'Tsumu prenait de temps à autre les choses à la légère, ce qui l'irritait grandement, lui restait focalisé sur leur objectif. Leurs futurs adversaires pouvaient leur réserver de grandes surprises.

Après tout, aux dernières nouvelles, l'équipe de Shiratorizawa ne serait pas présente aux matches, elle aurait perdu contre une autre équipe de la préfecture de Miyagi. Bah, un peu de changement ne fera pas de mal, pensa-t-il en son for intérieur quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule à coté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Suna?, chuchota-t-il en se retournant vers le noiraud, un peu agacé que ce dernier l'eut tiré de sa contemplation automnale.

\- Tiens, répondit simplement le noiraud en lui tendant un petit message.

Osamu le lut en réprimant un soupir à la vue d'une de ses camarades de classe en train de l'observer timidement du coin de l'oeil. Il se décida de lui répondre une fois les cours finis. De toute façon, c'était le dernier de la journée.

Atsumu se dépécha de ranger ses affaires une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti. Il n'était pas de corvée de nettoyage aujourd'hui donc il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver 'Samu et de rentrer à la maison avec lui. Tous ces cours l'avaient ennuyés tout comme les brefs intercours où il avait été accaparé par ses fans, ce qui l'avait un tant soit peu énervé mais bon...

_J'ai promis à 'Samu, à Ojiro et au capitaine que je me tiendrai à carreau jusqu'au tournoi._ Donc Atsumu avait passé les moments de pause à écouter les filles de sa classe venues à son bureau l'encourager, un sourire de façade aux lèvres tout en rongeant intérieurement son frein.

'Samu a intéret à m'avoir attendu, pensa-t-il en sortant de sa salle de classe en saluant vaguement ses camarades de la main avant de se précipiter à l'entrée de la salle de classe voisine, la 1ère 1 où son frère jumeau suivait ses cours. Il s'efforça de rester calme en voyant la place de 'Samu vacante. Heureusement que Suna était en corvée de nettoyage pour lui dire où son frére se trouvait :"Dis Suna, où est 'Samu?, demanda Atsumu en s'efforçant de ne pas se mette en colère.

\- Une fille lui a donné une lettre, lui expliqua Rintarou le plus calmement du monde, son balais à la main, ce qui est rare vu que c'est surtout à toi que ça arrive, ce genre de choses. Tu le trouveras certainement dans la cour arrière."

Atsumu ne prit pas le temps de le remercier et courut à la place jusqu'au coin réservé aux confessions à la place sous l'oeil exaspéré de Suna qui poursuivit sa corvée du soir avec un de ses camarades de classe. Le brother complex de Miyatsumu était connu de tout le monde au sein de l'équipe au point que le pauvre Ojiro tentait tant bien que mal de tempérer leur passeur titulaire pour éviter que les jumeaux n'en viennent aux poings. Seules les remarques plus que tranchantes de leur capitaine Kita parvenaient à calmer Miyatsumu quand son propre frère n'y parvenait pas.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Miyasamu commençait à en avoir marre du comportement possessif de son frère jumeau vis-à-vis de lui. _Heureusement que Miyatsumu part au stage dès ce week end,_ se dit le noiraud en continuant de passer le balais dans la classe, _ça leur fera du bien de se séparer un peu._ Bien sûr, il était connu que la plupart des jumeaux ou des jumelles entretenaient une relation fusionnelle entre eux mais dans le cas présent, tous les membres du club se tenaient à dire que Miyatsumu en faisait un peu trop.

Après, c'était aux deux frères de régler ça de manière à ce que cela ne détériore pas l'ambiance dans l'équipe.

" Je suis désolé, s'excusa Osamu suite à la déclaration de la jeune fille, mais je préfère rester concentrer sur les nationales maintenant.

\- Je comprends, fit tristement sa camarade de classe, et merci de m'avoir répondue."

Osamu tenait à ajouter quelque chose quand la jeune fille lui vola un baiser avant de quitter rapidement l'endroit pour laisser place à un 'Tsumu qui lui fit une accolade avec un sourire placide. "Alors 'Samu, tu t'es enfin fait accosté par une fille?, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de son frére, moi qui pensais que tu n'aurais jamais de petite amie avant la fac.

\- Ferme la, 'Tsumu, maugréa Osamu en retirant le bras de son frère, et tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que les nationales nous attendent, acquiesça Atsumu en prenant la main d'Osamu, on va prendre nos chaussures au casier?

\- Oui mais lache ma main d'abord, répondit froidement son frère, ça fait bizarre.

\- Tu trouves?, s'enquit Atsumu d'un ton faussement innocent, pourtant, on le faisait bien avant, toi et moi.

\- Oui mais avant nous étions des enfants, soupira Osamu pendant que le blond retira sa main à regret, allons-y maintenant."

Comme d'habitude après ce genre de remontrances, Atsumu boudait dans son coin, l'ignorant presque royalement lorsqu'ils mirent leurs chaussures. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit alors dans un silence tendu, ce qui n'incommoda pas Osamu. 'Tsumu avait beau avoir cette facheuse tendance à mentir, à ne plus jamais lui rendre les affaires qu'il lui emprunte et par-dessus tout se comporter comme un enfant, ses moments de colère ne duraient jamais longtemps. Comme les siens au fond.

Ils saluèrent leurs parents une fois rentrés puis se rendirent dans leur chambre où Osamu faisait tranquillement ses devoirs allongé sur la partie basse de leurs lits superposés tandis qu'Atsumu avait allumé la télévision et leur console pour jouer à un jeu. "'Tsumu, fais tes devoirs au lieu de jouer, ordonna son frère tout en lisant les consignes de son manuel.

\- Oh, je vais juste une petite partie, fit Atsumu en prenant sa manette. Sauf qu'Osamu la lui retira et éteignit la télévision. "On n'a pas que les nationales à penser. Les examens finaux approchent aussi et j'ai promis à Papa et Maman de te surveiller là-dessus. Ton rattrapage en seconde leur est resté encore au travers de la gorge."

Quand ils étaient enfants, 'Tsumu et lui avaient toujours eu un comportement exemplaire à l'école puis au collège, son frère avait commencé à s'encanailler en se teignant les cheveux (chose qu'il avait faite avec lui) et en sortant avec les filles rien que pour l'énerver la plupart du temps. Certes, le volley était resté au centre de leurs préoccupations mais... 'Tsumu avait filé un mauvais coton pendant un moment avant de se calmer un peu au lycée. Cette période avait été particulièrement difficile pour ses parents et lui.

Au fond, Osamu ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car c'était de sa faute si 'Tsumu était devenu ainsi. Ils avaient quatorze ans à l'époque et venaient de rentrer en quatrième ...

... " _Quoi!? Tu ne veux plus rester avec moi, 'Samu?, avait questionné Atsumu, la détresse dans la voix. Ça lui faisait mal de rejeter son frère comme ça mais c'était mieux pour eux deux. "Ce n'est pas ça, 'Tsumu, répondit Osamu, mais il faut que nous nous faissions de nouveaux amis._

\- _Mais on a déjà Ojiro comme ami, le contredit Atsumu, et puis, on s'était promis de tout découvrir ensemble non?, insista-t-il alors que des larmes menacèrent de couler._

Ce jour-là, Osamu l'avait ignoré pour partir avec d'autres camarades de classe avec lesquels il avait sympathisé. Atsumu l'avait bien entendu très mal pris et ils avaient passé la soirée à se disputer avant de se bagarrer dans leur chambre. Les jumeaux avaient ensuite eu une longue discussion avec leurs parents où Osamu dut être plus concilant avec son frère tandis qu'Atsumu se devait de respecter les décisions de son jumeau.

Ils s'étaient réconcilés ensuite mais Osamu continuait à mettre de la distance entre son frère et lui même s'ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Oui, il lui avait fait cette promesse enfantine de découvrir de nouvelles choses avec lui toutefois... Une sensation à la fois tendre et ferme contre ses lèvres interrompit son train de pensées.

Osamu se découvrit allongé sur le sol avec 'Tsumu au-dessus de lui en train de l'embrasser. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son frère l'avait plaqué au sol entre temps. "'Tsumu, arrête, le repoussa-t-il doucement en posant les mains sur les épaules du blond.

Osamu sentit son coeur se déchirer un peu plus lorsqu'il vit les yeux mordorés de son frère se voiler brièvement de tristesse mais ce n'était pas bien ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. _Ce n'est pas bien mais pourtant j'ai trouvé ça très agréable,_ se surprit-il à penser avant de taire rapidement cette constatation en s'empourprant légèrement.

Atsumu lui répondit par un de ses sourires victorieux et espiègles avant de déclarer placidement :"Je voulais seulement découvrir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon, tu sais?"

_Menteur,_ pensa Osamu, _tu voulais juste me montrer que tu embrassais mieux que la fille que j'ai rejeté tout à l'heure_. "On a des devoirs à finir, rétorqua-t-il en s'apprétant à se redresser sauf qu'Atsumu pressa encore plus son corps contre le sien pour le maintenir contre lui, 'Tsumu, l'avertit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Atsumu fut sur le point de répliquer qu'il ne voulait pas faire ses devoirs quand la voix de leur mère les appela depuis la porte fermée de leur chambre. Et heureusement qu'elle est fermée, pensa Osamu avec soulagement. "'Tsumu, 'Samu, le bain est prêt donc c'est quand vous voulez.

\- Ok, m'man, fit Atsumu en se redressant, dis 'Samu, on fait une partie?, proposa-t-il avec un rictus provocateur, le gagnant prend son bain en premier même si je sais déjà qui ce sera, hein?

\- Je te prends au mot, répliqua Osamu en prenant l'autre manette, ne viens pas pleurer après où quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah ouais? C'est ce qu'on va voir, déclara Atsumu en allumant de nouveau la télévision et la console.

Osamu se prit à apprécier de nouveau ces petits défis qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire pour avoir le dernier mot. Ils s'étaient faits rares ces derniers temps avec le tournoi départemental et il ne niait pas que ces moments lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

Ces instants lui rappelaient aussi et surtout que 'Tsumu et lui étaient avant tout frères et qu'il y avait une infime ligne à ne pas dépasser.

Osamu nia donc de toutes ses forces cet amer sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration mêlées qui se nicha dans son coeur suite à ce constat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalut, voici la suite. Et ah oui, je me suis un tantinet trompée, les frères Miya ont les yeux gris, pas mordorés. ^^; Bonne lecture. :)

"Aaaah! Pour une fois, je suis content qu'on ait fini ex-aequo, s'enthousiasma Atsumu en pataugeant un peu dans l'eau tandis qu'Osamu fut assis de l'autre coté de la baignoire. Il réprima un soupir en se disant qu'il ne choisirait plus le casse-briques pour leur défi. Toutefois, 'Tsumu ne faisait rien de mal à part l'éclabousser. "Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, maugréa-t-il en tentant d'éviter les gerbes d'eau qui lui arrivaient dessus.

\- T'étais encore dans tes pensées, lui reprocha Atsumu avant de se rapprocher de lui, je n'aime pas quand t'es comme ça, poursuivit-il en se mettant dos à lui pour se faire une place entre les jambes de son frère, ça veut dire que tu te poses des questions.

\- 'Tsumu, je ne suis pas ton fauteuil, grommela Osamu en s'appretant à le repousser en posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond sauf que 'Tsumu eut la brillante idée de faire en sorte qu'il l'étreigne par la taille à la place. "Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, déclara le blond en soupirant d'aise, on est bien, tu ne trouves pas?"

Osamu roula des yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Il fallait toujours que son frère n'en fasse qu'à sa tête en n'écoutant , la proximité de 'Tsumu, la sensation de son dos ferme contre son torse, de ses fesses contre son... Une chaleur qui ne lui plus guère s'insinuait au creux de ses reins. 'Tsumu choisit d'ailleurs ce moment pour se retourner légèrement vers lui.

Leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres.

_Non, il faut que j'y mettre un terme._

"Ce n'est pas mon cas et je suis ton frère donc réserve ce genre de choses à tes petites amies, répliqua froidement Osamu en rompant l'étreinte tout en le poussant légèrement pour se lever, et ça va bientôt être l'heure de passer à table, en plus."

'Tsumu ne se rebella pas quand il sortit de la baignoire à son grand soulagement. Il croisa ses bras sur le rebord à la place en faisant la moue avant de le reluquer pendant qu'il était en train de se sécher. "Je me demande pourquoi tu me mates de cette manière, rétorqua Osamu en poussant un soupir exaspéré, tu es ma copie identique... A moins que tu ne m'aurais caché tes penchants narcissiques, finit-il en enfilant un caleçon.

\- Moi, je suis moi et 'Samu est 'Samu, déclara Atsumu avec un grand sourire avant de sortir de la baignoire à son tour. Osamu eut un léger sursaut quand son frère se colla à lui en pressant son corps contre le sien avec un petit sourire. "Et ça, c'est ce que je veux, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Son coeur manqua un battement sous le regard acier de son frère. Osamu ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'ils furent jumeaux mais ils pouvaient facilement deviner ce qu'ils ressentaient par un simple regard.

Et 'Tsumu ne se cachait même pas et lui montrait clairement qu'il le désirait et qu'il était sérieux dans ses sentiments. Non 'Tsumu, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux. Il repoussa fermement son frère en se fâchant plus sérieusement tout en éludant les intentions de ce dernier : "Et moi, je vais devoir encore me sécher et changer de sous-vêtements. Tu fais chier, 'Tsumu.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien, 'Samu, déclara Atsumu avec désinvolture tout en s'essuyant à l'aide d'une serviette, je vais me changer dans la chambre."

Osamu opina silencieusement de la tête puis le regarda sortir de la salle de bain. Il enfila le caleçon et se regarda ensuite dans le miroir. Ses prunelles grises lancèrent des éclairs à son propre reflet. Le souvenir du corps de son frère pressé contre le sien lui revint en tête.

De sa chaleur quand 'Tsumu l'avait forcé à l'étreindre dans la baignoire.

De sa fermeté quand 'Tsumu l'avait enlacé peu de temps après.

Osamu commença à éprouver du dégoût envers lui-même.

De tels sentiments ne devaient pas exister entre eux alors pourquoi?

_Pourquoi je le désire de cette façon? Ce n'est pas normal_ , se demandait-il en plongeant les mains dans ses courts cheveux teints de gris, _non, ce n'est pas que du désir._ Non, et il ne devait en aucun cas y penser et se focaliser sur ce qu'ils devaient faire en ce moment. Le volley et les études, voilà leurs objectifs. J'avoue que ce stage arrive à point nommé, pensa Osamu en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce après s'être vêtu d'un t-shirt et du pantalon ample qu'il réservait pour la maison.

Au moment du diner, Osamu fut occupé à manger tranquillement son bol de riz pendant que 'Tsumu et leurs parents discutèrent agréablement, comme à leur habitude. Son frère avait toujours été le bout-en-train et lui le renfermé mais leur père et leur mère ne lui avaient aucunement reproché son tempérament introverti

..." _De cette façon, 'Tsumu et toi vous êtes différents, avait déclaré un jour leur mère quand ils étaient petits, vous avez chacun un caractère opposé mais qui se complète._

_\- Comme deux cotés d'une pièce, tu es Pile et moi, je suis Face, avait ensuite renchérit joyeusement 'Tsumu en lui prenant la main, hein, 'Samu?"_ ...

... A l'époque, Osamu avait répondu simplement en hochant la tête en pensant que comme ils étaient jumeaux, c'était normal que 'Tsumu et lui pensaient leur relation fraternelle de cette manière. Maintenant, il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait vraiment voulu dire 'Tsumu par là et il allait falloir qu'il... Une main effleurant doucement sa cuisse le tira de ses réflexions. Son idiot de frère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le tripoter sous la table devant leurs parents en plus.

Osamu s'apprêta à la retirer en la lui pinçant quand la caresse cessa au moment où leur mère prit la parole d'une voix un peu triste :" Ça me fait penser. Avec ce stage, ce sera la première fois que vous serez loin de l'autre pendant plusieurs jours. Ça va nous faire bizarre à la maison.

\- Bah, 'Tsumu et 'Samu sont grands maintenant, la tranquilisa leur père, et puis ça fera aussi du bien à vous deux de vous séparer un peu. Tu te feras certainement de nouveaux amis là-bas, 'Tsumu."

Osamu sentit les doigts maintenant tremblants de 'Tsumu s'accrocher fermement sur sa cuisse. "Ouais, c'est vrai, répliqua Atsumu avec un sourire de façade.

\- Tu vas surtout leur pourrir la vie, avait alors rétorqué calmement Osamu tout en posant la main sur celle de son frère sous la table. Il la prit ensuite doucement dans la sienne et en caressa légèrement la paume calleuse du pouce afin d'apaiser son frère. Osamu ne supportait pas de le voir si triste.

'Tsumu lui lança un regard légèrement étonné avant de lui serrer tendrement la main en faisant mine de rochonner comme il avait l'habitude de faire à chaque réplique cinglante de sa part. "Boucle la, 'Samu, grommela-t-il en faisant mine de le bouder.

Leurs parents se mirent alors à rire, totalement ignorants des actes de tendresse illicite qui avait eu lieu entre son frère et lui, de ces gestes affectueux qui le firent plonger dans une grande culpabilité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, peu après que 'Tsumu et lui s'étaient mis au lit, Osamu se mit à réfléchir sérieusement concernant ses propres sentiments. Il ne se cachait pas que le départ de son frère le minait quand même mais comme le disait son père, ce serait bénéfique pour eux deux. Oui, ils devaient tous deux s'éloigner un peu avant que 'Tsumu ne se mette à lui faire plus d'avances.

Il vit le matelas présent sur le sommier au-dessus de lui remuer un peu. _Ah, 'Tsumu va me encore rejoindre au lit._ Ce dernier lui faisait toujours le coup quand les températures se faisaient plus froides. Ils passaient ainsi leurs nuits dans le même lit pendant les trois-quarts de l'hiver pour se réchauffer l'un auprès de l'autre. Toutefois, Osamu émit quelques réserves lorsque 'Tsumu descendit de son lit surperposé en empruntant l'échelle pour se faufiler sous les couvertures à lui.

Son frère s'allongea alors à coté de lui avant de l'étreindre brusquement, la tête calée contre son torse. Osamu sentit une petite humidité sur le haut de son t-shirt et entendit une petite voix qui le chagrina de par sa tristesse. " Je veux pas partir, 'Samu.

\- Il le faut, déclara doucement Osamu en passant sa main le long de son dos pour l'apaiser, et puis, de nous deux, c'est toi qui mérites le plus cette invitation."

'Tsumu leva ses yeux emplis de larmes en tentant de le contredire d'une voix chevrotante : "Mais...

-... Je te promets que je m'entrainerai durement de mon coté pour faire des attaques dignes de tes passes, insista Osamu en essuyant les larmes présentes sur les joues de 'Tsumu du pouce, alors fais-en de même pour notre équipe et nous, d'accord 'Tsumu?, finit-il de dire en posant son front contre celui de son frère.

Atsumu mit un moment puis il hocha la tête avec une petite réticence pour ensuite lui voler impulsivement un petit baiser, suivi d'une multitude d'autres. Osamu serra ses lèvres pour lui montrer son refus avant d'y répondre malgré lui. D'abord timidement, puis avec plus de ferveur quand il poussa doucement 'Tsumu sur le lit où ce dernier se mit à l'enlacer.

Osamu se perdit alors dans cette chaleur si tentatrice et tellement familière.

Le corps de 'Tsumu épousait parfaitement le sien au fur et à mesure qu'ils se frottaient instinctivement l'un contre l'autre comme deux parties d'un tout se cherchant à se réunir.

A ce moment-là, Osamu n'eut qu'un souhait.

Celui de se fondre en sa moitié.

Il se redressa légèrement quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, sa main se faufilant fébrilement sous le t-shirt de... "Mmm... 'Samu, se mit à chuchoter une voix rauque sensuelle à souhait mais qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Osamu baissa les yeux sur un 'Tsumu aux joues rougies par le plaisir et au sourire alangui en train de le couver d'un regard énamouré en se léchant les lèvres.

Ça le mortifia encore plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Avec 'Tsumu, en plus mon frère jumeau. C'est... Merde!_

"Il vaut mieux qu'on dorme, trancha-t-il d'une voix atone en s'allongeant à coté d'Atsumu tout en se mettant dos à lui, on se lève tôt demain."

A son grand soulagement, 'Tsumu ne tenta rien à part l'enlacer doucement par la taille en posant sa tête sur son omoplate. Il y eut un court silence puis la voix chevrotante de son frère se fit entendre en un murmure désespéré. "Je t'...

-... Dors, 'Tsumu, le coupa froidement Osamu en fermant les yeux.

Il ne devait en aucun cas le dire, pas plus que lui ne devait l'entendre.

Ce "Je t'aime"-là leur était interdit à tous les deux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour le deuxième chapitre. Le troisième et dernier bientôt. A bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou hellou, voici le dernier chapitre avec en supplément du citron un peu doux-amer. Bonne lecture :)

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Atsumu avait commencé le stage intensif proposé par la délégation nationale. Il s'efforçait de rester le bout-en-train qu'il avait toujours été en s'entrainant du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en faisant preuve de franche camaraderie à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en taquinant ses coéquipiers plus que de raison. Sa cible préférée était un petit seconde bien propre sur lui du nom de Kageyama. Son caractère lui rappelait un peu celui de 'Samu à la différence près que le noiraud lui semblait un peu... coincé et lisse, comme un toutou bien obéissant.

_N'empêche, je dois quand même dire qu'il est doué pour quelqu'un qui est au même poste que moi_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'était enfermé aux toilettes, _mais bon, je ne sais pas ce que vaut son équipe en général. Ceci dit, pour avoir vaincu Shiratorizawa, elle doit être sacrément forte. Raison de plus pour que je m'entraine davantage au lieu de chialer dans mon coin._

Le blond s'essuya rageusement les yeux et se moucha ensuite le nez en se reprochant encore cet instant de faiblesse. Il arrivait à Atsumu d'avoir des envies subites de fondre en larmes et donc, il prétextait de faire une pause entre deux sessions d'entrainement pour se réfugier aux toilettes et évacuer son chagrin.

Bien entendu, le blond savait que ces moments de déprime étaient dû au fait que 'Samu ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Son frère lui manquait terriblement et son absence le mettait dans de grands états de détresse bien qu'il parvenait à les tempérer comme à cet instant. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne l'appelait pas, pour ne pas que ça empire et 'Samu devait certainement avoir eu la même idée que lui en ce moment.

Il faut que je me calme, se dit-il en sortant du cabinet pour se passer un coup d'eau. Le rejet de son frère suite au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Atsumu se disait que cette séparation allait quand même avoir du bon : 'Samu ouvrirait probablement les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait comme ça. Sinon, il ne l'aurait certainement pas embrassé, ni caressé de cette manière.

Atsumu réfréna le désir qui montait subitement en lui à ce souvenir.

Oui, ce genre de sentiments était tabou, sale, malsain et répugnant mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait les refouler au fond de lui.

Atsumu s'était noyé dans la mer engluée et sombre de cet amour incestueux depuis trop longtemps.

Au fait, il avait nagé dedans depuis toujours.

Dans son coeur, Osamu et lui devaient ne faire qu'un.

Avancer dans la vie main dans la main pour découvrir ce que le monde avait à leur offrir.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Atsumu essuya son visage une fois qu'il l'eut aspergé d'eau avant de se rendre de nouveau sur le terrain pour continuer l'entrainement. Il repéra d'ailleurs Kageyama qui s'était assis sur le banc en train de limer ses ongles. _Tiens, il passe son temps à observer Hoshiumi,_ se rendit compte Atsumu avec un sourire amusé, _et si je l'embêtais un peu?_ "Coucou Tobio-kun, salua-t-il en s'asseyant à coté du noiraud, alors comme ça, le petit Hoshiumi t'intéresse?, demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Tobio regarda un moment Hoshiumi faire des attaques sur le terrain avant de répondre platement :"Pas spécialement mais son jeu m'inspire, termina-t-il avec un léger rictus déterminé.

Atsumu arqua un sourcil, intrigué par ce que le noiraud venait de dire. Ça lui faisait penser que Tobio-kun avait été le seul à ne pas avoir été étonné par les prouesses de Hoshiumi. Juste légèrement surpris au point de frustrer l'interessé d'ailleurs. _Bah, je vais le laisser,_ fit le blond intérieurement, un peu attristé de ne pas avoir d'histoires croustillantes à sa portée, _allez, on continue._ Le passeur d'Inarizaki retourna sur le terrain, ses pensées dérivant un instant sur son frère pour se focaliser ensuite sur son entrainement.

Au même moment, au gymnase du lycée d'Inarizaki, Osamu faisait tranquillement ses étirements en compagnie de Suna. "C'est bien calme, remarqua Ojiro en s'asseyant sur le banc tandis que Kita le rejoignit, un thermos à la main, l'ambiance est beaucoup moins animée.

\- Les blagues des frères Miya te manquent à ce point, Ojiro?, demanda Kita en ouvrant sa bouteille thermos tout en sortant le gobelet présent au dessus du bouchon, un peu de thé à l'orge? C'est ma grand-mère qui l'a préparé.

\- Euh non merci, répondit Aran en ajoutant, et puis non, les farces des jumeaux ne me manquent pas. C'est juste que le club est devenu plus morose depuis que Miyatsumu est parti pour le stage.

\- Tu as raison, répliqua Shinsuke en versant du thé dans son gobelet, mais l'entrainement qu'il suit là-bas contribuera grandement à l'équipe. D'ailleurs, Miyasamu a redoublé d'efforts en l'absence de son frère."

Ojiro hocha la tête en regardant Osamu travailler sur ses attaques avec le reste de l'équipe. Comme il fréquentait les deux frères depuis maintenant quelques années, Aran connaissait leurs façons d'être même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à les comprendre et il constata que même s'il restait concentré sur l'entrainement, Miyasamu n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme. Ce dernier se leva silencieusement une fois les étirements terminés pour aller aux toilettes où il s'enferma dans un des cabinets.

Osamu en profita pour travailler sa respiration de sorte à ne pas avoir une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Celles-ci se produisaient à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait trop éloigné de 'Tsumu bien qu'ils ne s'étaient que très rarement séparés l'un de l'autre. La dernière fois remontait au jour où 'Tsumu était tombé malade et que leurs parents l'avaient fait dormir dans la chambre d'amis afin qu'il n'attrape pas la même chose que son frère. Habituellement, il arrivait à les contenir mais là, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Le pire, c'était le soir à la maison quand il dormait seul dans son lit. Osamu tatait instinctivement le coin vacant à coté de lui et se mettait à sangloter en réclamant la présence de 'Tsumu.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, durant les nuits où il faisait des cauchemars. 'Tsumu se réveillait toujours à cet instant et le rejoignait au lit où il lui tenait la main.

_Tout va bien 'Samu. Je suis là maintenant._

Sauf que 'Tsumu n'était pas là en ce moment. Voilà que j'agis comme un enfant, se reprocha-t-il en portant la main sur son coeur où il ressentit une déchirante sensation de manque et une désagréable angoisse désespérée.

_Je veux tellement te revoir, 'Tsumu mais il faut que je tienne jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à la maison._

Osamu n'était pas dupe quand à pourquoi son frère lui manquait autant, lui qui pensait que cette absence lui permettrait de s'affranchir de ses propres sentiments interdits qu'il s'évertuait de nier. Ce fut le contraire qui se produisait. _J'en parlerai avec lui quand il rentrera,_ pensa-t-il en se levant pour sortir du cabinet, _tu m'énerves quand tu as raison, 'Tsumu._

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit depuis le baiser de la dernière fois mais Osamu sentait que son frère avait prévu qu'il réagirait de cette manière une fois qu'il serait parti pour le stage. C'était pour cette raison que 'Tsumu l'avait laissé tranquille peu avant son départ. Bon, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur l'entrainement, y penser maintenant ne servira à rien.

La journée passa rapidement pour les deux frères qui se centrèrent chacun sur leur objectif. Atsumu ne parvint cependant pas à dormir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tobio-kun au dortoir. L'absence de 'Samu l'empêchait de se reposer correctement donc il n'arrivait pas à faire de nuits complètes, toutefois, ça lui permettait d'embêter son camarade de chambrée. _Quoique c'est pas drôle_ , grommela-t-il intérieurement en s'asseyant sur le lit où dormait le noiraud _, c'est un vrai loir._

Atsumu avait beau lui pincer les joues et le chatouiller dans son sommeil, Tobio-kun ne se réveillait pas. Par contre, en soulevant la couverture, le blond remarqua que ce dernier avait l'air d'être un tantinet excité. Mmmm, et si je le tripotais?, pensa-t-il en empoignant la virilité du noiraud au travers de son bas de pyjama, comme ça je saurais qui est la personne sur qui il fantasme.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant Tobio remuer un peu en gémissant avant de marmonner un "Shou" à peine audible. _Shou? Comme Shoug... Aiiiiie!_ Atsumu n'eut pas le temps de se le demander vu que le noiraud s'était réveillé d'un coup pour lui empoigner violemment la tête. "C'est bon, c'est bon, se dépêcha de déclarer Atsumu, j'arrête de te toucher, finit-il en retirant sa main.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?, s'insurgea Tobio à voix basse en allumant la lumière.

\- Ben, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit placidement Atsumu en haussant les épaules, donc je voulais te filer un petit coup de main. Et c'est qui ce ou cette "Shou"? Ton petit béguin ou alors vous sortez déjà ensemble?"

Tobio tiqua de la langue en détournant son regard, les joues prenant une petite teinte rosée. Ce Miya lui rappelait un peu trop Oikawa-san par moments, c'en était agaçant. _Et dire que je pensais que Shouyou était là, près de moi._ Son petit numéro 10 lui manquait même s'il se le cachait un peu mais il espèrait que celui-ci parviendrait aussi à s'améliorer de son coté. Même s'il l'avait un peu nargué quant à son départ pour le stage, Tobio savait que de cette manière Shouyou ferait tout pour trouver un moyen de devenir plus performant sur le terrain.

C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient tous les deux : leur rivalité leur servait de tremplin pour avancer et Tobio avait trouvé en la personne d'Hoshiumi la référence parfaite pour que son petit corbeau devienne le meilleur dans ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

N'empêche, les caresses de Miya l'avaient frustré plus que de raison. Maintenant, il souhaitait que Shouyou fut là, à ses cotés, en train de lui faire des calins plus qu'indécents puis les inondant tous les deux de cet amour qu'ils partageaient. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, grommela-t-il en se réfugiant sur la couette, maintenant laisse-moi dormir."

Atsumu éteignit la lumière en se remettant au lit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres qui s'effaça lentement au fur et à mesure que 'Samu occupait son esprit. Cependant, il prit le parti de tenir bon, cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester éternellement ici, se dit-il en se recroquevillant, allez, encore un petit effort.

Le blond ferma les yeux en se remémorant du baiser que 'Samu et lui avaient partagé, de la caresse hative de sa main sur sa peau avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Atsumu ressentit alors de la frustration mal venue ainsi qu'une très grande impatience. Vivement que je rentre quand même.

La semaine suivante, dans la soirée, Osamu termina de ranger la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère en vue de son arrivée dans quelques minutes. Son coeur frémissait à l'idée de son retour et ce simple sentiment d'attente le fit se sentir encore plus coupable vis-à-vis de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient partis voir de la famille donc il allait pouvoir s'expliquer avec 'Tsumu au sujet de leurs sentiments interdits.

Atsumu rentra à la maison au moment où il s'était attelé à préparer un plat que son frère aimait beaucoup : un chirashi à base de thon, son plat favori. "Je suis rentré, déclara un 'Tsumu tout guilleret depuis l'entrée, mmmm, ça sent super bon.

\- Je suis en train de préparer le diner, fit Osamu en découpant soigneusement le thon tout en surveillant la cuission du riz dans l'autocuiseur, p'pa et m'man sont partis chez mamie.

\- Cool! On va être rien que tout les deux, s'enthousiasma Atsumu, je vais déposer mes affaires et je te rejoins, poursuivit-il en traversant le couloir.

\- N'oublie pas de mettre ton linge sale dans le panier quand tu passeras à la salle de bain te laver les mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y penserai mon chéri."

Osamu sursauta face au surnom que venait de lui donner 'Tsumu. Les paroles avaient été prononcées légèrement, sur le ton de la rigolade mais son frère n'avait pas eu l'intention à ce que cela soit pris comme une plaisanterie. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent tous les deux. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Le diner se fit dans un silence pesant avec un Atsumu s'inquiétait de voir 'Samu aussi renfermé. Bon, son frère était d'une nature introvertie à la base mais là... Bon, je sais ce qu'il a mais c'est à moi d'en parler maintenant. Osamu, de son coté, mangeait son bol de riz à l'aide de ses baguettes en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à son frère. Comment énoncer le problème sans que celui-ci ne prenne la mouche? C'était surtout ça la question. La voix anormalement sérieuse de son frère le tira de ses réflexions. "Hé, 'Samu."

Osamu baissa son bol et posa ses baguettes en attendant que son jumeau poursuive. Atsumu eut un petit sourire tendre à la vue du grain de riz présent à la commissure des lèvres de son frère. Il le lui retira délicatement du pouce puis il prit une courte inspiration pour ensuite poursuivre :"Pour moi, tu es mon autre moitié. Celle sans qui je ne peux pas exister, continua-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Osamu, ces jours de stage se sont bien passés mais ça a été un véritable enfer sans toi. J'ai beaucoup chialé, je t'avoue, termina-t-il avec un rire gêné.

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi, 'Tsumu, avoua Osamu en regardant leurs mains, mais ce que tu veux, ce que nous voulons tous les deux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton aigre, c'est... C'est mal. Nous ferons souffrir nos parents tout comme nous souffrirons si on cède à cet..." Il n'arrivait pas à dire le mot "inceste" tellement celui-ci évoquait un amour indécent. Un amour qui entachait leur lien fraternel si fort qu'il... Qu'il est sur le point de franchir la ligne de la morale.

Pourtant quand 'Tsumu se leva pour se mettre sur ses genoux et lui confia ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, tout lui semblait si simple :"Ce sera notre secret rien qu'à nous, 'Samu et il vaut mieux ça que de continuer à souffrir en se cachant nos sentiments." Osamu comprit ce que son frère sous-entendait par là. Le fait de nier ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, de se mentir pour sauver les apparences auraient des conséquences plus désastreuses que s'ils entretenaient leur relation en secret.

Il plongea un moment dans les prunelles grises de son frère, des iris qui le contemplaient avec cette adoration qui lui avait toujours fait chaud au coeur. En apercevant son reflet, Osamu comprit alors pourquoi 'Tsumu l'aimait autant. C'était la même raison pour laquelle il l'aimait au fond. "Tu m'as tellement manqué, 'Tsumu, se confia-t-il en le serrant contre lui, ton absence a été dure à supporter.

\- Alors que dis-tu de rattraper le temps perdu?, s'enquit Atsumu en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Osamu répondit au tendre baiser qui suivit en caressant le bas du dos de son frère. Celui-ci émit un petit soupir contre ses lèvres. Il savait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était immoral pourtant, il ne s'était jamais aussi libre en cessant de lutter. "Allons dans la chambre, sussura-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Atsumu hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et se leva en lui prenant la main pour le guider jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se dévêtir et s'allonger ensuite sur le lit d'Osamu où ils s'enlacèrent pour mieux ressentir la présence l'un de l'autre.

Atsumu se délecta de la peau de 'Samu sur la sienne si chaude, de son corps si ferme contre le sien.

Ils avaient été façonnés à l'identique mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vu comme des copies conformes.

Juste comme deux personnes différentes dont il se trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Deux personnes partageant un lien de sang.

Deux personnes qui avaient maintenant décidé d'en faire fi pour vivre pleinement cet amour qui leur était défendu.

Atsumu sourit à la vue des mains d'Osamu qui parcouraient son torse, le caressant, pressant des paumes par endroits pour éprouver ses muscles avant de s'attarder sur ses tétons en les frottant légèrement du bout des doigts et les pincer délicatement une fois qu'ils furent durcis à son contact. Les gémissements que poussa 'Tsumu à ce moment-là le firent sourire. "Je me doutais que tu serais sensible à cet endroit.

\- Oui, je ne me le cache pas, déclara fièrement Atsumu, mais tu peux aussi me les lécher, si tu veux."

Osamu secoua la tête avec un léger rire. Comme d'habitude, 'Tsumu ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, après tout, cette personnalité pétillante. "Si c'est ce que toi, tu veux 'Tsumu, murmura-t-il en se baissant, je ne vais pas me priver."

Atsumu plongea les mains dans les mèches grises quand 'Samu s'exécuta à petits coups de langue. "Mmmm, qu'est-ce que c'est bon... Continue 'Samu." Son frère se mit alors à suçoter un téton tout en faisant rouler l'autre de ses doigts. "Anh!" Il adorait ces caresses indécentes, elles attisaient encore plus le désir en lui. 'Samu décida cependant de délaisser son torse et de poser ses lèvres sur son ventre avant de descendre lentement, léchant la peau qui frémit sous sa langue, souriant lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se contracter.

Atsumu se mordit les lèvres quand il se rapprocha de sa virilité. Toutefois quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. "Attends... 'Samu, l'arrêta-t-il d'une voix haletante, je dois chercher un truc dans mon sac."

Osamu arqua un sourcil en le voyant se lever pour fouiller dans son sac de sport présent près de la porte pour en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. "Tadaah!, fit joyeusement Atsumu en montrant ses trouvailles, j'ai profité de faire quelques petites emplettes ni vu, ni connu pendant que j'étais à Tokyo.

\- C'est ce que je vois, répliqua Osamu avec un sourire amusé, ça, c'est tout toi, 'Tsumu : quand tu veux quelque chose, tu y vas jusqu'au bout.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confira le blond en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit, mais tu m'aimes en partie pour ça, non? Monsieur super sérieux?

\- Je ne nie pas que c'est le cas, murmura Osamu en s'enduisant deux doigts, et pour plein d'autres choses aussi."

Atsumu lui ouvrit les bras tout en écartant les jambes avec un grand sourire. Son frère l'enlaça ensuite tandis qu'une de ses mains se fraya un chemin plus bas, effleurant son intimité pendant qu'ils partagèrent un baiser passionné. La langue d'Osamu s'engouffra entre ses lèvres entrouvertes quand un doigt s'immisça doucement en lui. "Ça va?, le questionna 'Samu en le sentant se raidir.

\- Ouais, ça fait bizarre mais tu peux continuer, le rassura Atsumu en le serrant de nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Osamu poursuivit la préparation en faisant bouger son doigt le plus lentement possible avant d'en faire entrer un deuxième avec précaution. Atsumu se détendit un peu le sentant, se focalisant plutôt sur les baisers que lui donnait Osamu quand son frère effleura quelque chose qui le fit cambrer. "Oui là! C'est trop bon, gémit-il en rompant le baiser, je comprends ce qu'ils disaient sur Internet. D'ailleurs, tu as l'air de bien t'y connaitre, 'Samu, constata-t-il pendant qu'Osamu retirait doucement ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je rejète les filles au lycée, 'Tsumu, déclara Osamu d'un air plus grave, j'ai..., il fuit timidement son regard, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour la gent masculine."

Atsumu s'approcha de lui et lui posa un tendre baiser sur la joue. "Et moi, j'ai toujours surfé sur les deux cotés de la barrière même si je n'ai rien tenté avec les mecs donc il n'y a pas à avoir honte là-dessus, le tranquilisa-t-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, et puis nous faisons pire en ce moment.

\- Pas faux, soupira Osamu pendant que son frère jumeau passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour les faire basculer tous les deux sur le lit, et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Tu le regrettes, 'Samu?, s'enquit alors Atsumu d'une voix inquiète, une indiscible détresse se lisant dans les yeux gris.

Osamu lui répondit en se positionnant entre ses jambes tout en enfilant un préservatif. Puis, il se mit à le pénétrer sans mot dire en le prenant doucement par les hanches. Atsumu eut le visage crispé de douleur mais il décida de tenir face à cette sensation imposante qui lui fit mal malgré tout. Son frère lui caressa tendrement la joue en couvrant ses joues de baisers. "Désolé, 'Tsumu.

\- Pas... grave 'Samu, fit Atsumu dont la respiration s'était faite hachurée, je suis en train de perdre ma virginité donc on va dire que c'est un passage obligé."

Osamu rit légèrement suite à cette sortie digne de son frère. Il fut entièrement en lui maintenant donc 'Tsumu aurait progressivement moins mal et bien qu'il eut très envie de bouger pour éprouver encore plus cette chaleur enivrante et étroite à souhait, il préférait attendre. Le plaisir de 'Tsumu fut plus important pour lui. "La prochaine fois, tu prendras la mienne, lui suggéra-t-il en frottant amoureusement son nez contre celui du blond.

\- Ça, j'y compte bien, déclara Atsumu en poursuivant ensuite en entrelaçant leurs doigts avec un sourire béat, tu as vu, 'Samu? On ne fait qu'un maintenant.

\- Oui, nous sommes deux facettes d'une seule et même pièce, fit son frère en lui rendant son sourire, et nous le serons toujours à partir de maintenant."

Ils se serrèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant qu'Osamu se mit à se mouvoir. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent en un doux baiser tendre et empli d'amour. Ils se noyèrent dans cet acte charnel qui leur fut normalement interdit et immoral aux yeux de tous.

Pourtant, ni Atsumu, ni Osamu ne se virent comme des frères à cet instant.

Ils étaient devenus deux amants qui se perdirent l'un dans l'autre pour mieux se retrouver dans cette union incestueuse.

Deux âmes soeurs qui avaient été toujours ensemble et qui désormais ne se quitteraient plus.

Atsumu sentit la jouissance venir au fur et à mesure qu'Osamu allait et venait plus profondément en lui, plus rapidement pendant qu'il l'encourageait de ses cris, de ses gémissements, de ses suppliques. "'Samu... Je..." Son frère happa ses lèvres au moment où la fièvre le prit au creux de ses reins, le fourreau de chair de son jumeau se contractant autour de lui puis ils se laissèrent dériver, succombant tous deux au plaisir qu'ils ressentirent.

Osamu rompit le baiser pour se retirer presqu'à regret puis enleva le préservatif usé qu'il posa à terre. Il le jetterait à la poubelle après en veillant à la fermer ensuite pour la mettre au tri demain. Il vallait mieux dissimuler tout ça néanmoins il avait d'autres priorités pour le moment. "Tu n'as pas trop mal, 'Tsumu?, demanda-t-il en rejoignant de nouveau son frère au lit. Il avait peur d'y avoir été un peu trop fort.

\- Non, t'inquiète, le rassura Atsumu en lui prenant la main dès qu'il fut allongé à ses cotés, mais on peut se le dire maintenant, 'Samu."

Son frère hocha la tête tout en sachant ce qu'il implicitait par là.

Les deux frères se regardèrent alors, les yeux dans les yeux, avec un sourire complice.

"Je t'aime, Osamu."

"Je t'aime, Atsumu."

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau pour sceller ce secret rien qu'à eux.

Pour tout le monde, ils seraient les jumeaux Miya, de frères fans de volley aux tempéraments à la fois opposés et complémentaires qui adoraient faire des farces comme des petits renards.

Pour eux deux, ils seraient seulement Atsumu et Osamu, deux âmes soeurs ayant eu la malencontreuse chance de naitre dans la même famille et de s'aimer d'un amour impur dissimulé aux yeux de tous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilouuu, bon j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la requête Omegaverse UshiTen. Par contre, comme j'ai pas mal de projets de fics, les requêtes risquent d'être espacées dans la durée. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, la suite bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit comm' ou une petite review si vous avez envie de partager quelque chose. A bientôt. :)


End file.
